


99% Guilt Free

by Qem



Series: Qem's 12 Days Of Xmas 2013 [2]
Category: 15 明刹工業高校ラグビー部 | 15 - Meisetsu Kougyou Koukou Rugby Bu
Genre: After practice, M/M, Totes innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as well rugby diets tend to be in favour of increasing caloric intake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99% Guilt Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kutsushita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/gifts).



There's something sweet and innocent about Akira that simultaneously makes Yui want to protect him forever, as well as put him on display for the world to see. There's something so refreshing about his innocence that Yui wants to preserve forever, while simultaneously feeling a tiny amount of guilt at possibly hindering Akira's development by trying to protect his innocence.

Like right now watching Akira slowly and carefully lick the Popsicle though; that is something that Yui wants to keep everything about Akira to himself. Especially the way Yui's pants start to feel tight, as Akira tilts his head back sucking in delight.

Then Akira grins at him and asks Yui what he'd like to do now that practice is over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is about as close as I can get to writing porn on my phone at the family luncheon.


End file.
